Kingdom Hearts: Marvel
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel is an inbetween game that takes place after Kingdom hearts 3. The game will focus mainly on the Marvel Movies and the introduction of Thanos, who will fill Malificent's seat. Sora, Donald and Goofy end up in the Marvel Universe, the Kingdom Hearts universe of that universe, and are inlisted by Nick Fury as S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents. Sora, Donald and Goofy's outfits change into S.H.E.I.L.D. agent attire, until the battle in New York where they get Marvel Hero outfits. Sora becomes The Kingdom Key, Goofy becomes'' Goofy Guardian'' and Donald Duck becomes ManDrake. Riku along with Mickey and Pete (who has decided to change his ways and become good) join Phil coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team: Ward, Fitz, Simmons, May, Bobbie Morse, Antoine Tripplet, Lance Hunter and Skye. Riku eventually becomes Inhuman, gaining wings that resemble an Angel Wing and a Bat Wing. Kairi, along with Minni Mouse and Scrooge McDuck, are stuck in the past due to a mysterious power (from the infinity stone of time.) They temporarily join Captain America and then join Peggy Carter and her team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Lea, with Daisy, Huey, Dewie and Louie find themselves in Praxis IX and eventually join up with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Aqua wakes up in New York, alongside Max and P.J., and join up with the Defenders: Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Daredevil. Like Sora becoming a superhero, Aqua becomes Mystic Water, Max is The Grind ''and P.J. is unable to find a hero name, but is suggested by Aqua and Max as ''Strong Heart, after saving the entire Defenders. Roxas with Monterey Jack and Gadget (in gummi Mech Suits and with Zipper buzzing along) are captured by Baron Von Strucker, being claimed as his "miracles," and team up with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Namine, Launchpad McQuack and Webby find themselves in Asgard and join Sif and the Warriors three. Other characters will join future marvel teams, once movies are official. Ventus with Chip and Dale (in Gummi Mech Suits) with Fantastic Four (if rights revert and made), Xion with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia the Cat with Inhumans (if made), Terra with Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard with Nova Corps (if Nova is made.) Episodes (Issues) 1. Iron Man (Issues 0 - 5) 2. The Incredible Hulk (Issues 6 - 10) 3. Iron Man 2 (Issues 11 - 17) 4. Thor (Issues 18 - 23) 5. Captain America: The First Avenger (Issues 24 - 27) 6. The Avengers (Issues 28 - 33) 7. Iron Man 3 (Issues 34 - 38) 8. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 1 (Issues 39 - 45) 9. Thor: The Dark World (Issues 46 - 50) 10. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 2 (Issues 51 - 59) 11. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Issues 60 - 72) 12. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 3 (Issues 73 - 78) 13. Guardians of the Galaxy (Issues 79 - 85) 14. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 1 (Issues 86 - 95) 15. Agent Carter Season 1 (Issues 96 - 104) 16. Daredevil Season 1 (Issues 105 - 118) 17. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 2 (Issues 119 - 127) 18. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Issues 128 - 139) 19. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 3/Inhuman beginning (Issues 140 - 147) 20. Ant-man (Issues 148 - 156) 21. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, Part 1 (Issues 157 - 165) 22. A.K.A. Jessica Jones (Issues 166 - 178) 23. Agent Carter Season 2 (Issues 179 - 188) 24. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, Part 2 (Issues 189 - 199) 25. Daredevil Season 2 ( Issues 200 - 212) 26. Captain America: Civil War (Issues 213 - ???) 27. Luke Cage Season 1 ( Issues ??? - ???) 28. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4, Part 1 ( Issues ??? - ???) 29. Doctor Strange (Issues ??? - ???) 30. Iron Fist Season 1 (Issues ??? - ???) 31. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4, Part 2 (Issues ??? - ???) 32. The Punisher Season 1 (Issues ??? - ???) 33. The Defenders Season 1 (Issues ??? - ???) 34. Guardians of the Galaxy 2 ( Issues ??? - ???) 35. Spider-man (Issues ??? - ???) 36. Thor: Ragnorok (Issues ??? - ???) 37. Black Panther (Issues ??? - ???) 38. Avengers: Infinity War Part I (Issues ??? -???) 39. Ant-Man and Wasp (Issues ??? - ???) 40. Captain Marvel (Issues ??? - ???) 41. Inhumans (Issues ??? - ???) 42. Avengers: Infinity War Part II (Issues ??? - ???) 43. Relocated to Traverse Town (Issues ??? - ???) 44. The Keybearers vs. Thanos (Issues ??? - Final Issue) ---------------------------------------- Marvel One Shots (Secret Bosses)-------------------------------------------- One Shot: Sora (Disney) One Shot: Sora (Square Enix) One Shot: Riku (Square Enix) One Shot: Kairi (Square Enix) One Shot: Kairi (Disney) One Shot: Roxas (Disney) One Shot: Roxas (Square Enix) Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) David Xanatos’ wrath Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Agent Triplett Boss: David Xanatos Riku and the agents’ bus is getting hacked by a codename going by Xanatos. This brings Riku, Coulson and the team back to the hub to fight their new enemy who beliieve that Gargoyals are a source of power. Issue One Shot: The Archadian Empire visits Xandar Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot. Boss: Gabranth, Bergan, Ghis, Zargabaath, Drace The Judge Magisters felt that Ronan the Accuser could have been an ideal Judge, but after his defeat, they decide to infiltrate Xandar and pass judgement on the Nova Corps. Lea and the rest of the guardians fly down to help Rhomann Dey to neutralize Gabranth and his soldiers. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) Experiment 627 invades the Milano. Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot. Boss: Experiment 627 and Gantu. After an unknown alien accidently crashing into the Milano, Lea, Star-lord and the rest of the Guardians search the ship to find this unknown entity. They discover a little red creature with a love for mayhem. Issue One Shot: Sphere hunting in Hell’s Kitchen Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist Boss: Leblanc, Ormi and Logos Reports of strange robberies are heard within Hell’s kitchen, which piques the Defenders curiosity. Aqua and the others search around the streets, only to find Leblanc and her crew searching for “spheres.” Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) The Coming of Taurus Bulba Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist Boss: Megavolt, Quackerjack, The Liquidator, Bushroot, Steel Beak, Tuskernini, Taurus Bulba Determined to show New York of the world of Marvel that he can be a better mobster than the Kingpin, Taurus Bulba gathers his own personal team against Aqua and the rest of the Defenders. Game Components Main Characters Assistant Characters Enemies Bosses Weapons Abilities Co-op abilities Helicarrier training Comic Shop Category:Kingdom HeartsCategory:Video gamesCategory:Disney GamesCategory:MarvelCategory:AvengersCategory:DefendersCategory:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Category:Agent Carter Category:DLC Category:Thor Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Black Panther Category:Inhumans Category:Captain Marvel Category:Keyblade Category:Disney Category:Doctor Strange Category:Ant-man Category:Age of Ultron Category:Infinity War Category:Sora Category:Riku Category:Kairi Category:Mickey Category:2025 Category:Expansion Packs